


You Don't Know How It Feels

by donewithmirrors



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: F/M, brief mentions of other grumps, haven't decided yet, possibly, rest in peace Tom Petty, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donewithmirrors/pseuds/donewithmirrors
Summary: You're sitting at a bar after a shitty week. Work and school has been such a chore, and on top of that, you were recently dumped.Couldn't get any worse, right?All of a sudden, a tall and handsome stranger walks into the bar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is "You Don't Know How It Feels" by Tom Petty. Enjoy!

**Let me run with you tonight**   
**I’ll take you on a moonlight ride**   
**There’s someone I used to see**   
**But she don’t give a damn for me**

“Of all the songs that could be playing in the bar, it just had to be this one,” you said to yourself. Why is it that when you come to the bar, it’s either sad songs or love songs that are playing? You figured that “Imagine” by John Lennon wasn’t exactly a drinking song, so there was the answer. Bossman’s been giving you a tough time for the past month, and school was no better. You had assignments due left and right, and it became a mountain of mayhem around you. You had to remind yourself that you deserve to take this break.

**But let me get to the point, let’s roll another joint**   
**And turn the radio loud, I’m too alone to be proud**   
**And you don’t know how it feels**   
**You don’t know how it feels to be me**

At this rate, you couldn’t tell what burned worse: the break-up text from your now ex-boyfriend, or the three shots of tequila you just took. “Son of a bitch couldn’t have picked a worse time to pull this shit,” you said while throwing another shot back. You decided that you’d switch to water so that you wouldn’t get sick. “I mean, it’s not like he deserved to be with me anyway, but still.”

Just then, you heard the bell on the door ring, and a few people in a tiny cluster walked in. You thought it was weird that they all came inside together, but then split up all at once. One guy out of the little crowd started walking towards the bar. _Oh wow, he’s a tall drink of water._ Thank god, you could still control what you say aloud. How embarrassing would it have been to be _that girl_ at the bar? “Excuse me, miss?”

Oh shit. “Would you mind if I sit here? My friends are kind of doing their own thing, and you looked like you could use some company,” the mystery man said. You just shyly nodded your head, scooting your bar stool over just enough so that he wouldn’t bump into you. “Tom Petty, huh? Man, he was such a fucking legend.” _Dude, he’s fucking speaking to you, say something!_

“Oh uh, yes. It is quite a shame, but we’ll always have the music.” _Really? Is that really the best you could come up with?_ He ordered himself a water, and turned to face you. “My name is Dan, by the way. My friends call me Danny.” Dan held his hand out for you to shake. Carefully, you did, trying not to appear as buzzed as you really were. You introduced yourself, and gave him your best smile. “Nice to meet you, Dan.”

**People come, people go**   
**Some grow young, some grow cold**   
**I woke up in between**   
**A memory and a dream**

“So, I hate to be _that guy_ , but what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” he giggled, patiently waiting for you to answer. You giggled too, slightly reluctant to tell him why you were there. You didn’t really have anything to gain from telling him, but did you really have anything to lose? “It’s okay, really, if you don’t want to tell me. We can talk about whatever you want instead?"

This was the first time in a while that anyone had been the least bit kind to you. For a long time, it felt like the entire world was against you. You put on a brave face, and thought of where you wanted to start. “Well, this would probably bore the hell out of you, but I’m getting a bunch of shit from my boss lately. College is working on giving me an ulcer. And, I am newly single on top of all that.” Dan didn’t seem bored by you at all. He listened to you like he was hearing music for the first time. “Quite the opposite of boring, if you ask me. I would tell you I’m sorry, but that douche bag probably didn’t deserve you anyway.”

You giggled at the accent that peeked through in his voice. He had to be from Jersey. You thought it was adorable, so you just had to pick on him for it. “Could you say that last part again, please?” He smiled, catching on to your little bit of fun. He repeated what he said, only with a tiny chuckle on the end. “I’ve never had a girl like the way I talk before. That’s really sweet of you.”

**So, let’s get to the point, let’s roll another joint**   
**Let’s head on down the road, there’s somewhere I gotta go**   
**And you don’t know how it feels**   
**You don’t know how it feels to be me**

You could hear Dan humming along to Mr. Petty, and it sounded good. You and Dan started getting to know the little things about each other. Where each of you worked, what your families were like, your biggest heartbreaks… everything, really. “Wow Dan, you’ve really done it all, huh? I can’t wait to quit my fucking job, man.” He laughed and assured you that you would get there in good time. “Ya know, it’s getting a bit crowded in here. Would you, uh… want to go on a little walk with me?” You asked him about his friends, but he reassured you that they would be fine. Their names were Arin, Suzy, Ross, and Barry. From what you knew, they seemed like nice people. So, you agreed and paid for your drinks.

“I actually live nearby, so if it’s cool with you, could we go this way?” Dan knew he would feel much better with you having someone to walk home with, so of course he said yes. What kind of man lets a woman walk home alone after leaving a bar anyway? Shit’s dangerous, ya know? “So, um, could I ask you something?” Dan nodded his head, waiting for the crosswalk to say you guys could start walking. “You told me that you are famous on YouTube, so like, do you ever feel like you don’t trust anyone?”

“You mean like, do I feel like people are using me because of my popularity? Yeah, sometimes. The worst is actually wondering if girls genuinely like me for who I am, and not the guy I am on YouTube.” His answer actually upsets you. Sure, you two just met not that long ago, but you knew you liked him before he even told you about the channel. Honestly, you were afraid of even developing feelings for Dan after he had told you this. You didn’t want him to think of you that way, always questioning himself. Doubting himself.

“Did that answer your question?” Shit, you hadn’t realized that you were silent this whole time. You looked over to him on the sidewalk, trying your best to give him an encouraging smile. “Dan, I’m sure that someone out there. Hell, any girl should consider herself lucky to be with you.” It was a bold statement, and you could blame the tequila later, but for now you definitely meant it. He smiled, shaking his head. “You’re awfully sweet for a girl who hated men two hours ago.” This made you laugh, and just slightly embarrassed. He wasn’t entirely wrong though, was he? _Ugh, you’ve got it so bad already._

You made it back to your apartment building unscathed. “Would you like to come up? I mean, you don’t have to if you want to get back to your friends.” He smiled, following you up the stairs. “If they ask, I’ll just tell them I went on one of my little adventures. They’re used to me kind of wandering off anyway.” You smiled, fumbling with your keys for a moment. “You have a nice pad, by the way.”

“Oh, thank you! Please, make yourself at home. I’ll make some tea or something.” Dan looked through your small movie collection. He gasped when he saw that you had all the Lord of the Rings movies. “I fucking love Lord of the Rings, man! Do you mind?” You let him pop in the first disk, and the movie played quietly in your living room. You brought Dan a mug filled with hot tea, and you both sat down on your couch. _Are we really just hanging out right now?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you and Dan are officially buddies! Yay, friendship!

So, after that night in your apartment, you were lucky enough to call yourself Danny’s friend. He did say that his friends call him Danny, after all. That night, you only got through the first Lord of the Rings film before he passed out on your couch. Not having the heart to tell him to go home, you threw a blanket over him and carefully adjusted a pillow under his head. You kicked yourself for already developing a crush on him. There wasn’t any alcohol left in your system for you to lay the blame on. Disgruntled, you went to your bedroom to change into pajamas and then went to bed.

A few weeks later, Dan asked you to meet him at a coffee shop near the Grumps office. You two had exchanged numbers before he left your apartment, so you would text all the time. Most of the time, you would send him funny things you found on social media for him to talk about in the next Grump episode.

**[Dan]** Hey, is it cool if Barry comes along? He said he really wanted to meet you!

You thought it was kind of a bummer since you really wanted to hang out with _just_ Danny, but you agreed anyway. You made it to the coffee shop just a few minutes before Dan, and you saw who you guessed was Barry peeping out from behind his shoulder. “Is that her, Danny?” You giggled at how childlike Barry was acting. “Dude, cut it out, you’re embarrassing me!” Dan said, trying to be subtle. You gave Dan his usual order, to which he smiled. “Aw, you remembered!”

Of course, you did. Ever since he told you about this place, you had been ordering the exact same thing. “I heard you wanted to meet me, is that right?” Barry chuckled and stepped out from behind Danny. “Yeah well, I wanted to see why Dan never stops talking about y—” Dan shoved Barry away before he could finish his sentence. “Whatever, Barry just doesn’t want to admit that he thought you would be cute.” Barry’s face did get red after Dan said that, and you couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s nice to meet ya, Barry. Oh, and between you and me, Dan never stops talking about you either.” You winked, and it made Danny laugh super loud. You know, that really contagious laugh? “So, what are you guys up to today?” They told you about all the videos they had recorded, and how Arin and Brian had a staring contest. They filmed it just in case there was some comedy gold hidden in there. “Alright, I’m gonna place a bet right now and say that Brian won.”

“Wow, how did you know? Brian is the king of staring. It’s like he was born with no eyelids!” Barry said, laughter floating all around. You knew because of the immense concentration that Brian had to undergo in every single Ninja Sex Party music video. You’d never admit to Dan that you watched all of them in one sitting, throwing yourself in an intense fit of laughter. Once you all could contain yourselves, you heard a familiar song playing overhead.

**Think of me what you will**  
 **I’ve got a little space to fill**

In that moment, you and Dan shared a look and your face flushed. But why? Did this song really mean anything between you two? Dan seemed to think so, with a shy grin on his face. “Uh, guys?” Barry said, waving his hands just in front of our faces. “Huh? What? Oh hey, Barry.” Dan said, giggling when he looked away from you. “Hey, listen, I’m gonna head back to the office. Got a text from Ross, and he said he wanted to play something for Steam Train. It was good meeting you, by the way!” And, just like that, Barry went on his way. Leaving you and Dan alone in the coffee shop.

To break the silence, you decided to talk about the new NSP cover album. “So, uh, I’ve been listening to the new Under The Covers album a lot lately!” The look on his face made you want to melt. Danny eyes instantly sparkled, and he had a big, dopey smile on his face. “Yeah? Well, do you like it?” You told him that you did, and that your favorite track was In Your Eyes. “I loved the original version, and then when I found out you were gonna cover it, I knew I was gonna love it!”

“Oh wow, thank you. Recording that one was a bit emotional for me, actually. Brian really wanted to do it though, so I gave it my all.” He went on about the rest of the tracks, and you realized the coffee shop had become much more crowded. “Hey, um, Danny?” He had just come back from taking some picture for a couple of lovelies. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“I love drinking coffee and talking about music almost as much as you do, but I was wondering—”

“Oh, my god! Danny, is this your girlfriend or something?” Some random fan had snuck up on him. She couldn’t have been any older than ten. Her parents began to scold her for approaching him like that, but Dan just laughed it off and told them it was fine. He kneeled down to be eye-level with the little girl, and whispered something in her ear. She turned away to look back at him, nodded her head and giggled. “How about we take a picture?” he asked her. They took a few on different phones, and then the little family went on their way.

“Kids, huh? She reminded me so much of my nephews!” He chuckled and then asked you what you wanted to say. “Oh, well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk or something. You’re a bit popular around here,” you said, half-jokingly. He agreed, and you two left. It was surprisingly dark outside, but not too dark to see anything. You continued to talk more about music, one of Dan’s favorite things. You didn’t dare tell him that you liked to sing. God knows that a baby could sing better than you, but you enjoyed it quite a bit. Dan eventually decided to walk you home, always concerned for your safety.

It was a very memorable night even though it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. You and Danny sent each other your goodnight texts, and you slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how long it's been since I've updated! College will be the death of me, I swear it. Let me know if you have any suggestions or anything for this story! Oh and one other thing, I'm actually in the process of writing something new for you guys to make up for lost time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets through finals week at school, and is getting ready for Winter Break!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this chapter is kind of short! I haven't had much time to figure out where this story is going yet! Anybody have any ideas or suggestions? That would be really cool!

Finals week was fast approaching. You had four different exams to take before you went on break for the winter. No one understood your stress as much as Dan did. He was the only person you could talk to about it because he knew exactly how you were feeling. He remembered college all too well. You called at least once a day for a whole week before the exams. Sometimes, like right now, it would get so bad that he would come over to your apartment to calm you down. “Dan, I feel like I’m going to forget. I’m gonna go into the classroom and draw a blank right before the test!”

You were so frantic, he reached over and took your face in his hands, forcing you to look at him. “No, love, you’re gonna do great. You have studied your ass off for two weeks straight. I have been there, I have quizzed you, I know you can do this. I believe in you!” Your eyes roamed all over his face, your breathing slowly started to even out. You didn’t notice before, but you and Dan were inhaling and exhaling at the same time now. “Tell ya what, let me drive you to school. Pep you up before you get there, and then I’ll be waiting for you when you are finished. And then, we will have dinner together, my treat.”

You smiled softly, letting your eyes close in comfort. Danny was too fucking good to you. He knew how scared you had been about failing your exams, and wanted to be there for you every step of the way. That was all you never knew you needed. Still, you couldn’t help but feel guilty for making him go through all this trouble. “Dan, you do so much for me already. At least let me pay for dinner, or something, please. And, you can invite your friends! I know that they probably hate my guts for stealing you away all the time, so I should make it up to them.”

He chuckled, still holding your face. “They do not hate you. Actually, Arin has been asking when he would be allowed to meet you. And Suzy, she’s always looking for an opportunity to hang out with girls rather than us guys.” You giggled, and he finally let go. The two of you packed up, and went on your way to the university. You were torn between listening to music or studying on your way to school, but you thought the music would help keep you calm. You put your headphones on as Dan put his car in drive. Listening to Seether, you closed your eyes and absentmindedly started singing to yourself while Dan was driving. He looked over at you and had the goofiest smile on his face. It was their cover of Careless Whisper by WHAM! He quietly started to sing along with you, not wanting you to stop.

You opened your eyes, and looked over at him, seeing his mouth move, but not hearing what he was saying. He was just looking at the road, and he looked really happy for some reason. In that moment, you realized he was singing with you, and you gasped. You took your headphones off, and blushed a harsh shade of pink when he turned his head to look back at you. “Hey, why did you stop? The song was almost finished!”

“Because I’m embarrassed! I just sang horribly in front of a professional… I guess I should be studying instead.” Dan’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Love, I thought you sounded beautiful. You couldn’t hear it, but we had some amazing harmonies going back there! You and I should do karaoke together sometime,” he said, smiling at you. _God_ , his smile was so cute. It always does something to you. _Wait, did Dan just ask me out on a date?_

Before you could say anything else, he was parking the car. “Alright, now remember, you’re gonna fucking crush these exams. Text me when you’re ready to go, and I’ll be here, okay? You’re going to be fine!” You reached over to hug Dan before getting out of the car. “Thank you so much, Danny. I don’t know what I would do without you.” He hugged you back, gave you a quick squeeze, and sent you on your way.

\----------------------------------------

The exams come and go, and you realize that you can’t even remember why you were so nervous. The professors always had a way of making you think the test would be harder than it actually is. You sat in the front lobby and texted Danny. You told him to tell the others to pick where they wanted to eat, and that the meal was on you. All those bullshit hours of overtime at work were finally going to pay off.

**[Dan]** They all said that you are very sweet, and accept your offer, as long as they each get to leave a tip! I’ll be there in twenty. Also, I hope you like Chinese!

You did, in fact, love Chinese. Hot and Sour Soup was your favorite. Just the thought of food had your stomach growling really loud. Dan also told you that you two would meet up with the others at the restaurant. The anticipation of meeting all of Danny’s friends made you nervous as hell. _What if I’m too quiet around them? What will they think of me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Check out my newest songfic, Through Glass! It says that I posted nearly a month ago, but that was when I started on it. I actually finished it a couple of weeks ago. Anyway, here ya go! http://archiveofourown.org/works/12850878
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, por favor!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're finally meeting the Grumps for the first time (besides Barry, this is the second time you've met)! And, Dan starts to see a side of you he's never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: this chapter may or may not be trash! I'm going to try and write in Dan's point of view for this one.  
> Also, if you haven't yet, be sure and check out my newest songfic Through Glass! http://archiveofourown.org/works/12850878

I was incredibly proud of her for even going to school. She could have given up at any time, but she persisted, and that is what makes her such a badass. Plus, she is studying social work, and she wants to work with children and their families. There really was no need in helping her study for her finals, either. She is so fucking smart, and she knows what she is talking about. She could bullshit her way through these tests, and still make an A. When I got her text, I felt a tiny jolt of excitement run through me. Finally, she wouldn’t have to stress out anymore, at least for the beginning of winter.

 **[Y/N]** All of the professors have said that they’ll have to have our grades posted by midnight tonight. I am freaking out, I don’t wanna look!

I chuckled and sent my well wishes, even though I know she’s going to be just fine. I told everyone that I was going to pick her up, and we all packed up and rolled out. Although I just talked to Arin before leaving, I decided to call him on the way to the university. “Hey man, can I talk to you about something?”

“ _I mean, we could’ve talked at the office, but okay. What’s up_?” I wasn’t really sure what was up, I just knew I had this crazy feeling in my gut. It was like happiness, and exhilaration, and a little bit of nausea. Not exactly a good feeling to have before going to dinner. “I dunno, man. I’ve got some sort of feeling that I can’t shake for some reason.” I swallowed hard, because now I am really nervous on top of everything else. What the hell just happened? I was feeling just fine ten minutes ago!

“ _Well dude, I didn’t want to say this in front of the others, but_ …” Arin trailed off, possibly making sure nobody was eavesdropping. “ _I think you might like this girl, Dan. Ya know, as more than friends_?” Oh, shit. Arin may be right. Why else would I go above and beyond for her? I mean, I am a pretty good friend, sure. But this girl, oh man, I think I would do just about anything for her. She is super pretty, too. Like, absolutely gorgeous, more than she realizes. I wasn’t kidding about Barry that day, saying that he thinks she’s cute. And while I had a lot of lovelies coming up to me at the coffee shop, I noticed all the men who looked at her as they were coming and going.

“ _Dude? You okay, Dan? You’re not saying anything._ ” I shook my head, trying to regain my composure.

“Arin, you fucking genius, you’re right. I really, really like her, man. Fuck, what do I do?” Before he could answer, I was parking my car at the university. I could see her waiting for me in the lobby, and she looked anxious. “Hey man, I’m at the school, I’ll see you guys in a bit!” We hung up, and I went inside. As soon as she saw me, it was like a wave of relief washed over her. “Hey there, lovely. You ready to go?”

“Oh god, yes! I’m starving, Dan! Anyway, how was your day?” We walked back to my car, and continued our conversation on the way to the restaurant. I told her about the games Arin and I played, and usual Grump stuff, and totally avoided my sudden epiphany from earlier. I really just wanted to talk about her day, and how proud I am of her. “So, are you excited to take a break from school after all your hard work?” She shifted in her seat as if she didn’t feel like talking about it. “T-minus six hours until my grades are posted. No pressure or anything, huh?” She giggled in spite of her humble behavior. “Love, you did great, I know you did. You know your shit, lady!” That seemed to cheer her up some as we pulled up to the Chinese restaurant. As I was putting the car in park, I could see her visibly shaking in her seat. “Hey, are you alright? You’re all jittery and stuff.”

“Oh uh, yeah. I just know the reputation the Grumps have, and I don’t wanna leave a bad impression.” How fucking cute is she? She clearly doesn’t know us that well, because we don’t give a damn about our reputation. I mean, we do, but it isn’t a testament to who we are as individuals. Like, the Game Grumps is something that keeps us grounded more than anything. The internet fame doesn’t define us. “I can assure you, lovely, everyone will love you. You’re obviously smart, but you’re also funny as fuck, and Suzy would straight up tell you that you’re adorable.”

She blushed heavily, seeming to calm down after that. I helped her out of the car, and we walked inside. We went up to the hostess and asked where our party might be. “I’m not sure what the reservation was under, but there should be eight of us total.” That’s Arin and Suzy, Ross and Holly, Barry and Brian, myself, and our guest of honor here. The hostess leads the way to our table, which turned out to be pretty easy to find. I pulled out a chair for her before I sat myself down, to which she thanked me. “You’re too good to me, Avidan.” Oh wow, my last name sounds really nice coming from her…

“Earth to Dan? Order a drink, buddy!” Brian said, snapping his fingers in my face. I just ordered a water, and she did the same. Once our waitress came back with our drinks, we all ordered our food and worked on introducing ourselves to her. Starting with Barry seemed to be the easiest, since they had met already. Suzy was next, and then Arin. Suzy complimented her on her outfit. They had a similar taste in style. Arin joked about how lucky I was to meet a girl outside the office, which made everyone laugh, including her. “I mean, it was pure chance. I saw you guys walk into the bar a couple months ago and he came up and we started chatting away!”

Ross and Holly introduced themselves together. Those two are just as inseparable as Arin and Suzy. Ross didn’t really say much, thank god, and Holly told her that her hair was really pretty. It must have meant a lot to her because she had the most beautiful smile on her face. Last but not least was Brian. She knew of him, but meeting him in person was a whole new thing. “Dan says that you enjoyed our latest cover album. I think that’s great! I’m glad you liked it!” Our food was being brought out left and right, and we were all too hungry to talk any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Grumps goes really well! However, after dinner things take a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warning:** Car accident, panic attack, tense encounter.
> 
> This actual chapter will be split into 2 parts. The first half is filled with angst, and I'm hoping to make the second half more fluffy and good.
> 
> I just really, really wanted to give you guys an update. I hope you all aren't disappointed!

Stomachs are full, laughs have been shared, introductions have been done, and friends have been made. You couldn’t even remember why you so nervous to begin with. The Grumps did indeed like you, so much so that Arin said that you could come to the Grump space whenever you want. “Consider yourself an honorary Grump, any friend of Dan’s is a friend of ours!” He smiled and gave you a friendly pat on the shoulder. Suzy also insisted that you come to visit her and Holly to talk about girl stuff. The boys are always driving them crazy, after all.

“Alright, lovely, let’s get you home so we can check those grades,” Dan said, while everyone else said their goodbyes. He opened the passenger door for you before getting in on the driver’s side. “How ‘bout some tasty jams for the ride back? Look in the glove box, I’ve got an auxiliary cord in there somewhere. Play whatever you want.”

You found the cord wrapped up neatly inside the glove box, unraveling it carefully. You plugged it in and scrolled through one of your favorite playlists. It was filled with all sorts of 90s greats like Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Soundgarden, and Alice in Chains. Settling for the shuffle button, “Come as You Are” began to take over Danny’s speakers. He smiled and turned up the radio, bobbing his head while he drove. You giggled at his enthusiasm as he began singing in perfect harmony with Kurt Cobain.

**Come as you are, as you were**   
**As I want you to be**   
**As a friend, as a friend**   
**As an known enemy**

Unable to contain yourself, you joined in, perfectly in sync with Dan. Every now and then, you’d catch him drumming on the steering wheel. He was really getting into it, but what else did you expect? This was one of the reasons you liked Danny so well, he was so much fun! The two of you had stopped at a red light, patiently continuing to jam out. Then all of a sudden, Dan held his right arm out in front of you. Some jackass driving behind you was paying more attention to their phone instead of the road, and he rear-ended Dan’s car. Your airbag deployed, as well as Dan’s. He put his arm out across your chest, so you wouldn’t slam into your airbag as hard.

You frantically looked over to Danny, who appeared to be okay as far as you could tell. “Oh my god, Danny! Oh my god, are you okay?!” You were in a full-blown panic at this point. Danny would look at you as you spoke, but he wouldn’t verbally respond for quite a few minutes. He seemed slightly disoriented, but carefully shook it off as he checked you over. “I—I’m fine, doll. You okay? Are you hurt?” He could sense the fear and shock that came over you, and quickly unbuckled your seatbelt for you. He took his off as well, and immediately got out of the car. He ran over to you first, helping you out gently, and held you tightly as you cried.

“Shhh, it’s okay, we’re okay. Everything is fine, love. Breathe for me, okay? Slow, deep breaths, you can do it.” He said that over and over in your ear, trying his absolute best to calm you down. While you were trying to steady your breathing, Dan had called for an ambulance. You looked at the car behind Danny’s car and you were instantly furious. “Are you fucking serious?! You son of a bitch, you could have killed someone!”

You knew exactly who crashed into you, and you were pissed. It was none other than your ex-boyfriend. “Seriously?! What about me?! I was in that accident too, ya know!” he said, waving his arms around after taking pictures of the aftermath. No doubt, he was taking pictures as evidence for his insurance company. And, he didn’t look hurt at all either. “What the fuck are you doing with this douche bag anyway?!” he asked, getting all up in your face. Suddenly, Danny was in the middle of you and your ex.

“Hey man, hey, back up. There’s no need for that, fuck off.” This was a new side of Dan. This Dan was getting angry, tense, defensive even. But most of all, protective, and he was protecting you. “Listen, an ambulance is on the way, and so are the police. So, I suggest you cool it before I give you a reason to go to the hospital too. Got it?” Dan didn’t look like much of a fighter, but then again, you had never seen him mad before either. Finally, your ex-boyfriend backed off, huffing obnoxiously.

“Danny, you—you’re bleeding. Oh god, where is it coming from?” You quickly searched his face and neck for any cuts, but never found any. It had to be coming from the top of his head, probably from the broken glass of the back windshield. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. The ambulance will be here in no time, and they’ll fix me right up. Don’t you worry, okay?” He pulled you into another hug as the first cop car showed up. The police officer came over to your ex first and asked him what happened. Once he was finished talking with him, he came over to you to get your sides of the story just before the ambulance arrived. Danny went in the back while you rode up front.

About an hour later, Arin and Brian showed up at the hospital as quick as they could. “Hi, um, we’re looking for Dan Avidan. He was just in a car accident.” The nurse at the nurse’s station brought the two of them to the emergency room. The distraught look on your face didn't help ease their worries, but Arin knew he had to do something. After all, he knew about Dan's feelings for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Slight insert of myself here, because life is totally kicking my ass lately! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
